1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to surgery, and particularly to an apparatus and technique for applying bone wax during a surgical procedure.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,246 (Dec. 20, 1994) discloses a method and a device for delivering a hemostatic agent onto a patient's bone tissue during surgery. A mass of bone wax is attached on a surface of a strip of absorbent material, e.g., a “Cottonoid”®. Prior to use, the bone wax is heated so that it becomes soft enough to enter pores of the bone tissue when the Cottonoid is gripped with forceps and pressed against the bone tissue to effect hemostasis. A water bath is preset to a temperature sufficient to soften the wax on the Cottonoid, and each Cottonoid/bone wax combination must be immersed in the bath prior to use. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,879 (Nov. 11, 1997), which discloses a surgical bone wax applicator in the form of a footplate with a handle, and with bone wax adhered on a bottom surface of the footplate.
An arrangement and technique wherein quantities of bone wax can be applied to bone tissue without a requirement for a heated water bath or other external heating means, would be highly desirable.